1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy, more particularly to a toy which is operable so as to release fluid and generate sound at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there are many types of toys which are available in the market. However, all of the conventional toys can either generate sound or release fluid only.